The Valentine's Favorite Things
by FromTheGlowingAshes
Summary: A series of drabbles shining the spotlight on different characters through out. Genre also changes due to this. Sorry about that. Titled after the first chapter. I hope you like it.
1. The Valentine's Favorite Things

**This Fandom needs more love. Oodles and Oodles of it. It's waayy to underrated for my taste, so here's my contribution. A series of drabbles, inspired by fanart, rather than a coherent plot Enjoy. This one's a two parter and the second one a happens before the first one…. This Drabble focus' on Ingway and Velvet, and later on the Pookas!**

_Late In The Afternoon, The Day After The Valentinian's Birthday, In Elrit Forest _

"Admit it. Come on, say it. Make my day, Ingway."

"Never, dear sister."

"Aw, come on! Will you not tell your beloved sister the story of her dear brother's blossom into love?" Velvet teased playfully.

"Will you not tell your beloved brother the story of his dear sister's descent into madness?" He snapped back, …..with less snap than usual. Velvet knew when to call it quits when it came to teasing her brother, however this none the less further fueled Velvet's curiosity to know the truth behind Ingway's tender gaze towards his birthday present.

Ingway held no such curiosity towards Velvet's present. He knew exactly what, or who, rather, and what it meant her. And that annoyed him. A lot. But he was too busy being pleased about his present to bring forth his usually snarky attitude, that otherwise came so naturally.

In each of the arms of the last of the Valentines was a small plushie of the object of their perspective affections.

In Ingway hands laid a small doll version of the Queen of Fairies, Mercedes.

In Velvet's laid the cursed Pooka form of Prince Cornelius of Titania.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon sitting quietly in the forest they called home, holding something that brought a smile to their faces, even though they knew that they might never get the chance to have the real life counterpart.

Because someone cared enough to notice. Because someone cared enough to do something special for them. Because sometimes all you need is something to hold.


	2. The Plan

**Part two! FYI: Melelunch is the name of the Pooka who runs the restaurant, and Meliene is the one that runs the café in Pooka Village. **

The twin's birthday was coming up and the Village was in a tizzy as to what to do for this special occasion.

"What should we do Krois!" A young Pooka asked the old scholar.

"Er, what did we do last year?"

"The same thing we have done for the passed five years!" cried an indignant Melelunch.

"Oh! I have a splendid idea! We should make them something to hold. You know how lonely they get sometimes…..even if they will not admit it. I always wanted to try to make a teddy bear!"

"That is a great, Meliene! But instead of bear for Ingway, can you make him a fairy?" asked the Pooka who was most recently in Ringford forest.

"Why, most certainly. But, what ever for?"

"My cousin who is in Titania wrote to me that he noticed a interesting relationship betwixt him and the new Queen of the Fairies. She is a nice lass. I have high hopes for her." The young Pooka began to ramble of Queen Mercedes great qualities and other such things of note in Ringford. Everyone had learned to accept his adoration for the Queenling like the adoration of a majestic pet, and chose to ignore him on his more …..extensive rants.

"Oh! And for the Princess we can make a Pooka! You all recall that brave Pooka who retrieved our precious coins from the goblins, I know she was quite pleased with him." Melelunch interjected, partly to get the young Pooka off his latest "Mercedes Forever" rant.

"Brilliant" Krois agreed with the plan thoroughly, mainly because he didn't have one.


	3. His Favorite in all the Garden

He walked to the stream (one of his favorite spots to think in Elrit) in his forest, irritated. Again. To the less-knowledgeable eye for no apparent reason other to complete his jerk ass persona. However, a more knowledgeable eye, namely his sister, knew better. Ingway always had a knack for seeming endlessly annoyed at all times, but this was different. He wasn't just grouchy, he was brooding.

_But why would he be brooding ? . . . . Like a love sick fool! _The realization struck Velvet like lighting. Oh! Oh, she was going to fun with this.

Ingway, meanwhile blissfully oblivious to his sister's newly concocted schemes, tried to wash off several emotions of his face, off his person, really. His main goal in life was to be quite the magnificent bastard. Which was becoming more and more of a wistful childish dream, he thought grimly as he remembered what had him the half freezing stream at some unholy hour too close to dawn.

**OxOxOxOxOx**

There she was, in her ever fluctuating state from spoiled brat to proud, good queen. She was sitting on moss-laden forest floor of her Ringford, just a bit far from the fairy palace,

watching the world around her, reveling in peace and mediocrity of it all. All he could register was her grace, which still ebbed and flowed freely as she had yet to fully transform into the drop-dead gorgeous beauty she was fated to be. Ingway didn't even notice the way all the natural lights from fairy-made flower lamps, and the multi-color fireflies that seemed to gather, and condense themselves around her.

Another thing he didn't notice was the goofy look on his face, or the look in his eyes which wasn't silly in the least.

Her hair still in braids, how he wanted nothing more than to let her hair flow freely, so he could admire her all the more. He couldn't tell if her face would look more childish with her hair down, or more like the mature ruler she was quickly becoming….Shaking his head at this idle. Silly, _thoroughly pointless_ thought, he turned to leave, wanting to get away before he did something stupid, like call out her name.

Half-whispered, and completely involuntary came one word, unbidden, from his mouth,

"Mercedes!" Dammit all to hell! He did not just say that out loud! _Please, tell me no one heard me. Please. Please. Please._

Much to Ingway's great relief it seemed like no one had heard him. Not even willing to risk breathing a sigh of relief, Ingway proceeded to swiftly and silently high-tailed it out of Ringford.

**OxOxOxOxO**

Back in Elrit, he gave an exasperated sigh as he pulled out a alchemy mix of his own creation and tossed it in the stream with him. _Not quite as grand as Fire Spirits or Napalm, but it serves it's purpose. _Ingway thought quite smugly to himself recalling the conniption his sister had over the potion that cleaned water and added soap within the same radius a Quickgrow had.

_Might as well get the smell of Flower Magic off before Velvet decides to suddenly stop and "chat", _He thought as he began to scrub his arms and chest, not bothering to take off his clothes reasoning they needed a wash as well_. _

_While I freeze. I have to find a way to make this potion change to temperature of the water._

"Hello! Why, Ingway. Whatever _are_ you doing in the stream?" Velvet came swinging quite literally out of the trees on the Graveryl. Ingway suppressed a groan.

"Are you taking a bath in Elrit? When you can simply go to Pooka Village. . .?" her voice full of mock ignorance.

"I did not feel the need to disturbing our hardworking people, to have one of them come and get me."

"Or the Abandoned Castle." She deadpanned, crushing any hope he had that she would let this go.

"Alright!" _Heartless Vixen._ "I was pushed in by passing bear." he grumbled more to himself than to Velvet "Not that the bear noticed".

"Mm-hmm?" Velvet prompted mercilessly, determined to milk this for all it's worth.

"I may have been a bit absent minded when it we crossed paths" Was the begrudging reply.

Oh, she was going to have a _lot _of fun with this.

**A/N: To clarify, Ingway was daydreaming about when he saw Mercedes, and to due his absent-mindedness, he ended up getting pushed in the swamp/river area by a passing bear (Hehe, careless Ingway). I'm sorry, I don't think I wrote it coherently. **


End file.
